Peashooter (Road Trip)
Peashooters are a generally well-rounded plant with a low sun cost and decent firepower for their cost. They can take down medium-sized foes, but need some help with stronger zombies. They can't attack flying zombies, making them utterly useless against flying zombies. Fast Facts *Peashooter is a single target plant that deals moderate damage. *Peashooters are the first Attack plant the player unlocks. *Peashooters can shoot any ground zombies, such as Coneheads, but it can't hit any flying zombies, such as Bats. Origins Like most other pea-shooting plants, Peashooter is based on the plant ''Pisum sativum''. The term peashooter is normally used to refer to a toy version of a blowgun, or as a slang for small or low-caliber firearms, referring to how relatively weak he is in the game. The name also refers to the fact that Peashooter shoots peas. Stats Note: The stats below only apply to a default Peashooter. Fires peas at the enemy. Reliable! |description = About: Peashooters are a generally well-rounded plant with a low sun cost and decent firepower for their cost. They can take down medium-sized foes, but need some help with stronger zombies. They can't attack flying zombies, making them utterly useless against flying zombies. |position = 15|role = }} Strategy Early-game *Peashooter can be used defensively behind Wall-nuts to help defend against melee zombies such as Browncoats. *As with any non-Defense plant, it is not wise to play Peashooter too close to the zombies, which may allow them to overwhelm it, vanquish it, and then attack the player's house. **The player can, however, place Peashooter while the zombies are being blocked by a Defense plant. *Peashooters can be effectively vanquished by flying zombies, such as Pigeons, Balloon Zombies, or Bats without the Peashooter being able to attack them. *Peashooter is often best placed in the back of the player's defense, as their feeble health makes it relatively easy for zombies to vanquish them. *Peashooter can be very useful for vanquishing Bucketheads or Plumbers if placed in the right area, allowing for little trouble from them. A Peashooter combined with an Wall-nut and Bonk Choy can wreak havoc on medium-health zombies. *Peashooter can also be a great cheap distraction for dangerous zombies like the Funeral Crasher and the Donut Roller. Mid-game *Peashooter can also be used as a cheap way to unearth Bling Sharks and even Super Duper Sharkinators, allowing your other plants to lay the hurt on them. *Due to being a straight-shooting plant, Peashooter will have trouble with Actors due to their period of basically being a wall for other zombies. *Peashooter can even, in times of need, serve as a stopper for Prison Brawlers, though they will not last long. Late-game *Peashooter works incredibly well with Pumpkin, as it essentially gives the Peashooter a lot more health, allowing it to survive longer and deal more damage. Perks History *The Peashooter was added with Plants vs. Zombies Road Trip's initial launch on 11/15/19. Trivia *The Peashooter is the first plant the player unlocks. *Peashooters have the quickest attack speed of all Neighborville plants.